Kingdom Hearts 4 The Epic Journey
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: In this kingdom hearts story Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku will all work together for one of their biggest journey's yet. They'll go through many things in many worlds such as Organization 13, Heartless, Nobodies and Disney Villains. They'll visit worlds from movies of Frozen, Tangled, Brave and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is MartyMcfly12D writing my first kingdom hearts story. Out of all the kinds of video games kingdom hearts is my favorite and with movies frozen. In this story it begins with Sora on his islands when Kairi mysteriously disappears without a trace. Sora then leaves the islands when Donald and goofy come and tell him something's happened to the king.**

* * *

Sora was watching a sunset on Destiny Islands one day with Kairi, sitting in the papou fruit tree.

"Hey Sora. When do you think Riku will be back?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure. But I remember the last time I saw him. He said that he'd be going on a journey with the king and that was a year ago. He said that he'd be back before we know it, but it's been so long," Sora said.

"I don't get where he could be. Do you think he's all right?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just going on for longer than we expected," Sora said.

"Well I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow," Kairi said.

"Good night," Sora said as kairi headed toward her boat and rowed away.

* * *

The next day Sora went out to the islands after breakfast and was expecting Kairi to be there.

He waited for up to 2 hours and Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

Sora later went home for lunch and once he got back Kairi still wasn't there.

He then decided to head toward Kairi's home to see if she was home.

* * *

Sora took his boat and sailed back to where the other island was and he headed to Kairi's house.

When he got there the door was wide open and he went inside to find it completely empty.

Sora looked everywhere but no sign of Kairi or her parents.

When Sora left he was about to ask someone around. Once he got out of the place there was no one around.

Just then the Heartless Soldiers and Shadows started to appear.

Sora then quickly drew the keyblade and once the shadows leapt at him he struck them down.

Sora charged at the Soldiers and struck them down.

Once he finished them all hundreds more of the Shadows started to appear and once they leapt at him they were somehow struck with lightning and a shield was thrown at them.

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Donald Goofy," Sora said.

"Sora. Someting's happened to the king we've lost contact with him," Donald said.

As more Heartless charged, they readied themselves to fight when a fiery weapon was thrown at them.

They all turned to their left.

"Axel?" Sora said.

"Yo Sora, Donald, Goofy," Axel said.

"What's happening? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Kairi's been taken by the darkness and now they're invading all of the worlds. You should go if you want to save her," Axel said.

"Come on Sora let's get out of here the Gummi ship isn't far," Goofy said.

The trio then left heading toward the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Okay so this is just the first chapter of many more to come. The next chapter they go to traverse town and meet up with Leon and the others to talk how they have another journey ahead of them. But to make things better I'm adding Riku into tis joining them in their journey.**


	2. Traverse Town

**Here's chapter 2. This is where Sora, Donald, and Goofy go to traverse town to catch up with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and the others of the restoration committee. Also I've added something new that not many other kingdom hearts games have added. It's been one of my own ideas for a long time and now I'm bringing it out.**

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had boarded the Gummi ship and were trying to think of what to do.

"Chip, Dale. How far is Traverse Town," Sora asked.

"It's not very far at all. You could get there within three or four minutes once you go to warp drive," Chip said.

"Then let's go," Donald said as he began to activate the warp drive.

The warp drive was ignited and the ship went through the warp hole.

After a few minutes they ended up in Traverse Town preparing to land.

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed and were in first district of Traverse Town.

"I wonder how Leon and the others are doing," Sora said.

"You could ask him yourself," a voice said.

"They all turned to see that face.

"Leon," Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison.

"So what's going on? Why are you here?" Leon asked.

"The Heartless invaded my island, and I had to get out. To make things worse Axel said the darkness took Kairi," Sora said.

"That's bad," Leon said.

"Leon behind you," Sora said.

Leon turned to see Heartless Shadows appearing behind him.

They leapt at Leon and he used the gunblade to strike them all down.

After he destroyed the Shadows, Soldiers started to appear and started to come toward all 4 of them.

Sora ran at them with the Kingdom Key.

Donald readied his staff using all his magic.

And Goofy used his knight's shield to defend and destroy the Heartless.

Leon had swiftly struck any down that came near him.

"That's all of them," Donald said.

"Don't count on it. More will come," Leon said.

"Gwarsh is there anywhere we can go that's safe?" Goofy asked.

"Yes the hotel. All the others are there," Leon said.

* * *

So the four were off heading toward the hotel with their weapons at hand, knowing the Heartless could be lurking anywhere in those shadows.

They'd finally come to the hotel in second district.

Leon opened the door for them to go in and he followed them in.

"So how do the Heartless keep finding us?" Sora asked.

"Don't you remember what I told you the first time we met? The Heartless will keep coming at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," Leon said.

They then came up to the green room and opened the door to find Yufiie, Aerith, and Cid.

"Will you look who it is," Cid said.

"It's great to see you again," Aerith said.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Yuffie said.

"Where is Tifa and Cloud?" Leon asked closing and locking the door behind him.

"They went to make sure that everyone was safe and to get everyone behind locked doors," Yuffie said.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Donald asked.

"Of course," Aerith said.

* * *

"After you'd defeated the darkness last time, and everything was once again restored, we thought it was over for good. But we thought too soon," Aerith said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"About a month after it'd been taken care of, Merlin said that he had felt something. He took us to where the feeling was the strongest and he'd said it was underground," Leon said.

"We dug through the cement in Hollow Bastion, and found something. It was all black and purple and was very shadowy," Yuffie said.

"We then realized that digging that out was a mistake. Because no sooner had we dug it out, it began to do something strange, Heartless started to appear, thousands of them, the darkness had returned once again at full power, it brought back Organization 13, and not just them but Maleficent. We had to leave our home again and we came here," Cid said.

"To make matters worse, it unsealed all of the keyholes in the other worlds even this one," Aerith said.

"Sora we need you to close the keyholes in the same place of the worlds you visited on your first journey in the same spot you found them. Only by closing all the keyholes in all the worlds you can get to, can defeat the darkness after sealing the final keyhole," Leon said.

"Do you remember where you found the keyhole here?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I had to ring the bell three times, and in the fountain in second district revealed the keyhole," Sora said.

"Go, seal the keyhole, and this world will be protected from the darkness," Cid said.

So Sora, Donald, and Goofy left to go and ring the bell.

* * *

When they reached the part in second district, near the gizmo shop, they were at the bell.

As they were about to go and ring it a shroud of darkness came, and a member of the organization appeared.

He removed hood to reveal it was Saix.

"Saix," Sora said drawing the Keyblade.

"Hello Sora. Trying to reveal the keyhole to close it? I think not," Saix said summoning his claymore weapon.

* * *

**New Objective.**

**Defeat Saix.**

Sora went up to Saix, and before Saix could make his attack, Sora slashed him with the Keyblade, and a white flash of light appeared as he struck.

The light vanished, and Saix's claymore disappeared, and Saix dropped to his knees.

"No this can't be happening, it can't be happening," Saix said as he began to fade away.

"NOOOOO," Saix yelled as he disappeared forever.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went up to ring the bell.

Sora rung it a first time and the art in the fountain moved.

He rung it a second time, and it moved

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went to ring the bell.

Sora rung it a first time, and the art in the fountain moved.

He rung it a second time, and the art moved once again.

He rung it a third time, and once the art moved, it revealed the keyhole.

"Let's go," Sora said as they went down to the keyhole.

* * *

When they got down to the keyhole, they were right in front of it, only a few feet away.

As they were moving toward it, Sora looked away for a second, when he looked back to it in front stood-

"Riku," Sora said.

"What are you doing it Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

"Oh not happy to see me?" Riku asked.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine. Thought you could come here and seal the keyhole just like that? I don't think so," Riku said.

"Riku if I don't seal the keyhole, this world will fall into darkness," Sora said.

"That's the point. That's why I stopped you to get the Keyblade and unlock the keyhole," Riku said.

"You don't mean?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I've given into the darkness once again," Riku said.

"I know the Keyblade answers to you," Riku said. "But will it once I get rid of you?" He said, as he began to summon his Soul Eater.

Riku jumped at Sora trying to strike and Sora blocked him with the Keyblade.

"What's your problem? I thought we were friends," Sora said.

"Yeah right, you're always trying to manipulate me," Riku said as he blasted Sora with a dark fireball.

Sora went flying and fell roughly to the ground.

"Sora," Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Let's get him Goofy," Donald said as they charged at Riku. Riku struck them both and they fell to the ground.

"Stay out of this, both of you" Riku said.

Riku then went up to Sora, preparing to strike.

Riku raised his weapon and as he struck another one's weapon stopped him.

Sora looked up to see another Soul Eater sword blocking it. He also saw another Riku.

The Riku who tried to kill Sora jumped back in front of the keyhole.

"Two Riku's?" Goofy said.

"Which one's the real Riku?" Donald asked.

"He is. He's the real Riku," the Riku near the keyhole said.

"That's right. I'm the real Riku," the Riku near Sora said.

"At least I can stop pretending to be someone who's afraid of the shadows," the Riku near the keyhole said.

"If you're Riku, then who's he?" Sora asked.

"He's Riku Replica," Riku said.

"Ever since your first journey, he's been impersonating me. All the bad things that you thought I did, it was him the whole time," Riku said.

"In the first journey, I was the one who destroyed those Heartless that appeared. The one Donald over there didn't like," Riku said.

"Then why'd you leave?" Sora asked.

"I'd seen him when no one else was looking and I had to stop him."

"In the belly of that whale, I helped you fight the Heartless that imprisoned Pinocchio. But when I jumped after him when the Heartless spat him out, Riku Replica got to him first."

"He was also the one who took the Keyblade from you in Hollow Bastion. But the one Ansem, I mean Xehanhort's Heartless took over, was me. He told me if I joined him, he'd help me get Kairi's heart back. But when I refused, he took me by force," Riku said.

"So now you know the whole thing," Riku Replica said as he transformed into his dark clothes.

"Now it's time for me to get the Keyblade."

"You won't touch him while I'm around," Riku said summoning the Soul Eater.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then went next to Riku, drawing their weapons.

"Think we can take him?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out," Riku said.

"Have it your own way," Riku Replica said drawing his Soul Eater.

**New Objective.**

**Fight alongside Riku to defeat Riku Replica.**

* * *

They had beaten Riku Replica. He'd dropped to his knees, and he changed back into the original Riku's clothes.

"One more strike, and he'd done for," Riku said.

As Riku was walking up to him, a wall of green fire appeared and then Maleficent appeared.

"Maleficent," Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"You shall not touch him fools," Maleficent said.

"Come on we'll take them both," Sora said as they charged at Maleficent and Riku Replica.

Maleficent put a wall of fire up to keep them back. When the fire vanished, Maleficent and Riku Replica were gone.

"Sora you'd better close the keyhole," Riku said.

Sora then went up to the keyhole and aimed the Keyblade at it. The keyblade released a beam of light and closed the keyhole.

"So you found two things. Your friend and the keyhole," a voice from behind said.

"Leon," Sora said.

"So do you think you'll come with us this time?" Sora asked Riku.

"We've gotta find Kairi don't we?" Riku asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then put their hands in, then Riku put his hand with theirs.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy said.

* * *

Up in the hideout, in the castle of Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and Riku Replica had arrived.

"They closed one of the keyholes. I couldn't stop them, and it cost me my dark power," Riku Replica said.

"Not to worry. We still have the power to reveal this keyhole," Maleficent said.

"How?" Riku Replica asked.

"We have her," Maleficent said as she brought out Kairi asleep in a coffin of darkness.

"Has she lost her heart again?" Riku Replica asked.

"No, we just captured her and she'll stay asleep while she remains in this," Maleficent said.

"O Princess of Heart reveal the keyhole," Maleficent said as a beam of light came out of Kairi's heart and revealed the keyhole.

"We may not have the power to unlock it. But it still has great power. For example I'll give you full powers of darkness," Maleficent said.

Riku Replica then began to glow blue while shrouded in darkness.

"Let your heart become darkness itself," Maleficent said as the darkness on Riku Replica vanished.

"Yes full powers of darkness," Riku Replica said as he shrouded his body in darkness, to change into the darkness clothes.

* * *

**Riku has now been added to the party.**

**A group can now hold 4 members instead of three.**

Back in Traverse Town, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy set off to leave.

"Sora be careful out there," Leon said.

"We will," Sora said as the four began to leave.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for now. How do you like that? Riku joining the throughout their journey. The first world I'm gonna have them get to is the world from Brave. I'll put in worlds that they never went to before and it'll introduce a lot of new Heartless. This is MartyMcfly12D signing off.**


	3. The Scottish Princess

**Okay here's chapter 3 where Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy enter the world of Brave. I don't think they added it in any kingdom hearts games so I've added it in this story. I've also decided on some worlds I want to take them through. For example: the Incredibles, Inside Out, Frozen, Tangled, and more. The next world will definitely be the Incredibles, and I know just where I want it to begin. Ok, let's move on.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hideout, Maleficent and Riku Replica had caught up with the other members of Organization 13.

"Were you successful?" Xemnas asked, taking his hood off.

"No. And we lost Saix. I couldn't stop him from sealing the keyhole," Riku Replica replied.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked again.

"Just before I could strike Sora down, the real Riku came out of nowhere and saved him. Then all four of those losers took me down. If not for Maleficent, I'd be a goner."

"Then we shall use a few more members. Lexeaus I want you to find out the world they're going to, then go there.

One of the hooded members then vanished.

"We'll need to spread more of you out," said Xemnas. "I'll start to check for other possible worlds they may visit."

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had left and boarded the Gummi ship.

"So where should we head?" Sora asked.

"I guess we should just go where this thing will take us," said Donald.

"Let's just set some random coordinates and see where it takes us," said Goofy.

"Chip Dale, punch in some world's coordinates and set the ship to warp drive," Sora said.

"Sure thing, Sora. Putting in the coordinates now," Chip replied. "By the way, Sora. We left something there for you. It might help you on your journey."

Sora looked around the ship and saw Chip and Dale left him his other pair of clothes, the ones with the Drive powers.

Sora went somewhere else in the ship and changed out of his regular clothes, and into the black pair.

"All right. We're set," Sora said coming back up with Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Warp drive activated," said Dale.

The warp drive activated, and after a couple minutes they were right in front of a world.

"What's this place?" Riku asked.

"Let's find out," Sora said, as he began to land the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Dun Brach**

The 4 arrived in the world where they had wound up in a forest somewhere.

"It seems quiet here," said Riku.

"Too quiet. The Heartless could be anywhere around," Sora said.

They all walked around the place when they saw a girl wearing a dark blue dress, and she had long curly red hair, they also heard her talk in a Scottish accent. She was riding a black horse, when a bunch of Heartless appeared.

The Heartless were armed with bows and arrows and they surrounded the girl.

"You again!" the girl said jumping off her horse and drawing her own bow and arrows.

"Come on, she needs help," Sora said, as they all started to run over.

"We'll help you out," Sora said, as they all came up by her side and drew their weapons.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help," the Scottish girl said to them.

**New Objective: Defeat all of the Heartless.**

* * *

After they'd all defeated all the Heartless, they started to catch up with the Scottish girl.

"Thanks a lot. These things have been appearing everywhere," said the red haired Scottish girl. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, and Riku."

"I'm Merida. Princess Merida."

"A princess?"Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison.

Her horse then came up to her.

"Oh, and this is Angus," said Merida.

Angus then started to nicker and sniff at the boys.

"He likes you," Merida giggled.

"We should go. It's not safe out here with all the Heartless," said Riku.

"Come on, we'll go to the castle," said Merida.

* * *

At the castle, Merida took the boys to meet the king and queen.

On her way in, she secretly snuck a plate full of some kind of dessert from the kitchen.

In the dining room, there was the king who had long red hair, a beard that was black and white, and he wore a kilt. The queen had long brown hair tied in two long braids behind her head, she had a long green dress, and a gold crown, and she was going through a bunch of papers.

The king looked to be telling a story to three little triplets, who had the same red hair as Merida, but had it curled and all bunched up.

"His hide littered with weapons of fallen warriors. His face scarred with one dead eye."

"What's he doing?" Sora asked.

"He's telling my brothers about his battle with the demon bear, Mor'du," Merida replied. She then walked up towards the table.

"I drew my sword and..." Before he could finish, Merida came in and interrupted. "Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered. Then "chomp"! Dad's leg was clean off. Down the monster's throat it went."

"Oh, that's my favorite part," the king said disappointed.

"Mor'du has never been seen since, and is roaming the wild, waiting for his chance of revenge," Merida finished and she jokingly imitated a bear growling.

"Let him return," said the king. "I'll finish what I guddled in the first place."

The queen looked to her right and saw Sora and the others. "Merida, who are they?"

The king and the triplets looked to see them, too.

"Oh. On my way home today, I ran into those creatures again. They helped me fight them off. They saved me," Merida answered.

"Did you?" asked the king.

"Yeah. We helped her out," Sora replied.

"Well, then, welcome to Dun Brach, boys! What are your names?" the king asked.

"Sora."

"Riku."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Welcome, all of you," the king said again.

"Boys this is my dad, King Fergus. My mum, Queen Elinor. And those are my brothers, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris," Merida went over to the table and put her bow on it.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table," said the queen.

"Mum! It's just my bow," Merida complained.

"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion," said Queen Elinor.

"Leave her be," said King Fergus. "Princess or not, learning to fight is essential."

"Mum? You'll never guess what I did today," Merida said to her mother. "I climbed the Crone's Tooth, and drank from the Fire Falls."

The triplets looked at her surprised.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire," the king spoke up.

Merida scrunched her nose at him then laughed a little and so did he.

"What did you do, dear?" asked her mother, who wasn't even listening.

"Nothing, Mum," Merida forgot about it.

"Hungry, aren't we?" asked Queen Elinor, seeing the plate Merida grabbed.

"Mum!" Merida began to complain.

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Fergus, will you look at your daughter's plate," she said to the king.

"So what?" asked King Fergus, then a couple of dogs came in, ran past Sora and the others, and started to lick him.

"Don't let them lick..." the queen tried to see, but just ignored it. "Boys, you're naughty." She turned to the triplets, who were playing with their food. "Don't just play with your haggis. How do you know you don't like it, if you won't try it? It's just a wee sheep's stomach. It's delicious."

Then a maid came in and brought the queen a few envelopes on a tray.

Merida got her brother's attention and slid the plate she snuck under the table for them. They crept under the table and took the plate.

"From the Lords, Macintosh, McGuffin and Dingwall," the queen said, going through the envelopes. "Their responses, no doubt."

"Stay out of my food, you greedy mongrels," King Fergus tried to get the dogs off of him. "Chew on that, you manky dogs!" And the dogs started to bite his peg leg.

"Fergus?" Queen Elinor tried to get his attention. "They've all accepted."

"Who's accepted what, Mother?" asked Merida.

"Boys," she turned to the triplets. "You are excused." Then she looked to Sora, Riku, Donal, and Goofy. "You, four, this does not concern you. Run along."

"Go outside, and wait for me," Merida said to them.

The triplets ran off and one of them tripped, spilling the dessert, hidden in his shirt.

Sora and Riku went off and Donald and Goofy followed. They all went outside the doors to the dining room and waited for Merida.

"So what do you think this is all about?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Riku replied. "But I have a feeling something is bound to happen here."

"But we shouldn't interfere. That would be muddling," Goofy spoke out.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected him.

"Right. And that can be dangerous in other worlds," Goofy finished.

"I suppose a princess just does what she's told?" They heard Merida raise her voice.

"Gawrsh. It sounds like Merida is having trouble," said Goofy.

"I won't go through with this! You can't make me!" They heard Merida again.

The doors slammed open and Merida stormed out. "Come on, boys!"

They all followed Merida into her room, where she took a sword and started to angrily hit the railing of her bed with it.

Her doors opened and the queen stood there.

"Mother. Suitors? Marriage?" Merida asked.

"Once there was an ancient kingdom..."

"Oh, Mum!" Merida got annoyed. "Ancient kingdom."

"Its name long forgotten..." Queen Elinor continued and brought over a chess board, and set it on another. "Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved." She held out the king chess piece. "And when he grew old he divided his kingdom among his four sons, that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell..." She took a black piece off and the chess board collapsed. "...to war, and chaos, and ruin."

"That's a nice story," said Merida.

"It's not just a story, Merida. Legends are lessons. They ring with truths."

"Mum," Merida tried to say.

"I would advise you to make piece with this," the queen cut her off. "The clans are coming to present their suitors."

"It's not fair," Merida complained a little bit.

"Merida, it's marriage, it's not the end of the world," she started to walk out, but then turned back to Sora and the others. "As for you, boys. If you are going to be staying, I expect all four of you to be on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they said in unison.

The queen walked out and Merida slammed the doors behind her.

* * *

A little later, Merida and the boys went out to the stables, where she fed Angus.

"So she's making you go through with this?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Merida said disappointedly. "She controls every day of my life! I'm tired of it."

"What do you think you should have her do?" Sora asked.

"Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen. You could just tell the lords the princess is not ready for this. In fact she might not ever be ready for this, so that's that. Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning." She spoke like she were talking to her mother.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't wanna do. It may not always be fair," said Goofy.

"I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom!" Merida continued.

"Even freedom isn't free. You'll have to pay a price for it," Donald spoke out.

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt you," Merida went on.

"I think she only does this because she loves you," said Sora.

"But it's my life, and I'm just not ready," Merida slumped down.

"What do you want to do about this?" Riku asked.

"I think I could make you understand if you would just listen," Merida finished.

Angus just whinnied.

"I swear, Angus. This isn't going to happen," said Merida. "Boys, do you think you can help me?"

"Sorry, but if we did, we'd be meddling in the world boarder," said Sora.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one. Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. But how do you like that I had Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy, doing that conversation with Merida? From now on, I'll update as soon as possible, but until then, please read, review, and enjoy.**


	4. The Witch's Cottage

**Ok, all kingdom hearts fans. Like I said, I'll be updating more sooner from now on. If you saw the movie Brave, then I'm sure you know what comes next. In this, after the queen burns Merida's bow, she runs off, and she'll only have Sora with her, and they discover the witch. Also, if anyone has an idea for any worlds I should take them through, feel free to let me know. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

For the next few days, in the new world, Sora and the others didn't see Merida much, for the queen was constantly on her back, getting her ready.

On the day the Lords were to arrive, King Fergus had sent Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy out on a mission, to make sure there were no Heartless or anything around to ruin it.

Sora and the others all on their assignment had searched all around, but there was no sign of Heartless, or any members of the Organization.

They were headed back to the castle, and from a hill they were on, they could see the ocean and the Lords ships coming towards the kingdom.

"It looks like those Lords have come for an occasion or something," said Riku.

"But you know that Merida isn't gonna be happy with this," Sora spoke out. "After all the queen's the one who's making her do this."

"Then let's show her we mean business!" Donald spoke raising his staff.

"No!" Sora, Riku, and Goofy all said in unison.

"Gawrsh, Donald. If we did that, we would be muddling," said Goofy.

"Meddling!" Sora and Riku corrected him.

"Right. We would be meddling if we helped Merida get out of this," Goofy finished.

"So what do we do then?" Donald asked.

"All we can do is hope that the queen can find it not to force Merida to do this," Sora replied.

"Come on. We should get back to the castle. I don't think we're about to find any Heartless soon," said Riku.

But then, the red Heartless with bows and arrows that appeared when they first met Merida appeared all around.

"Of course I could be wrong," Riku said, raising his Soul Eater.

"Now we can show these we mean business," Sora looked to Donald and pulled out the Kingdom Key.

Donald and Goofy brought out their shield and staff weapons and they all readied to fight.

* * *

**New Objective: Defeat all of the Heartless.**

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had finally destroyed all the archer Heartless, then they ran off, back to the kingdom.

Back at the castle, they went and found the king in the dining hall.

"Anything to report, boys?" King Fergus asked.

"We didn't find any Heartless until on our way back. But we defeated all those. I don't think any will be interfering with this occasion," Sora explained.

"Well done, then. Why don't you boys go out with the townspeople. There are soon to be games for the Lords oldest sons to compete for Merida's hand. Until then, you can meet all the others."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

* * *

The four went out where everyone else was and all around, there were stands for food, merchandise, weapons, and all kinds of things.

People everywhere were gathered to see the big event, and see the events.

"So what do you think this is all about?" Riku asked.

"Each of the Lords' oldest sons are gonna compete to win Merida's hand," Sora replied.

"How do you know that?" Donald asked.

"I asked one of the townspeople."

"Well, Merida sure isn't gonna be happy about this," said Goofy.

"Yeah. I really wish we could help her, but we have to protect the world order, and we're not supposed to meddle with these things," Sora replied.

Then a bunch of horns blew, meaning it was starting.

Everyone started to go into the direction of a big, grassy field, and there were the Lords, all their warrior men, their sons were up at archery ranges, and the king, queen, princes, and Merida were all sitting at a wooden throne off to the side.

Merida was sitting there, wearing an uncomfortable looking, light blue dress, with gold stitching, and a white veil on her head, that had all her red, curly hair trapped inside.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all went, made their way past the crowd, and got a front row seat look. There were the sons of the three Lords.

Standing a distance from behind, were the Lords.

Lord MacGuffin was a rounded man, he had his mossy green hair, tied in two braids on the sides of his head, his big, bushy beard was in the same color. He wore a dark brown vest, with gray sleeves, and his kilt was a dark yellow-green type color.

Lord Macintosh was really thin and skinny, he wore nothing but a red-orange kilt, covering his legs and chest, he had long, messed up black hair, and blue stripes painted on his face and arms, and he had a long, messed up black beard.

Lord Dingwall was shorter than the other two, but was also round like Lord MacGuffin, he wore a green, plaid kilt, covering a most of his chest, but he could also be seen wearing a sleeveless, gray shirt. His hair was silver, all messed up but bunched up at the same time, and he had a full grown, silver mustache.

They were all behind their sons, who were to compete for Merida's hand in marriage.

MacGuffin's son was about as round as his father, he had the same, mossy green hair, but had it flatter, and he wore a brown vest similar to his father's, but a little bit lighter in color, and had no facial hair.

Macintosh's son, had no facial hair either, but he looked similar to his father. He had the same black hair, but had it less messed up, and blue stripes were painted only on his right arm.

Finally, Dingwall's son, he had the same messed up hairstyle as his father, but his hair was blonde, he had long, buck teeth, and what he wore was similar to his father's green, plaid kilt, and his sleeveless gray shirt.

The Lords' sons were stepping up to archery targets, for the games, armed with bows and arrows.

MacGuffin's son stepped up first, he knocked his arrow into his bow, and shot it, but it was far off. He hit past the black line, at the end of the target.

"Oh, bad shot," Riku spoke out.

Everyone in the back were all laughing it MacGuffin's son for his bad shot.

Macintosh's son stepped up next, knocking an arrow into his bow, he then looked back to a bunch of girls behind him, which were cheering for him, then he took his shot.

His arrow hit only inches away from the red dot on the target, but he was so furious, that he started yell angrily.

"At least you hit the target, son!" his father yelled to him.

Then Macintosh's son started to hit the ground with his bow, and then tossed it to the crowd.

"I got it!" one of the people yelled holding up his bow.

"Boy, someone's having a bad day," Sora said to his friends.

And finally Dingwall's son stepped up. He started to reach for an arrow, but they all fell out of their pocket he kept them in, and scattered around him, drawing laughter from everyone as he finally picked up an arrow. But he was having trouble getting it into the bow, as if he didn't know what he was doing. He got the arrow in but started fiddling around with it.

"Shoot, boy!" King Fergus yelled to him, which startled him, making him fire the arrow, and it hit in the center of the target. With that done, everyone started cheering, and his father laughed happily.

"Guess the short palooka wins this," Donald spoke out. "He's funny looking!" And he bust out laughing.

"I think the real fun is about to get started. Look!" Riku pointed back to the archery field, and someone wearing a black cloak stepped up. That person took the cloak off, and it was none other than Merida.

"I am Merida. First born descendant of clan Dun Broch. And I'll be shooting for my own hand!" she looked to her mother at the throne. Merida raised her bow and arrow, and attempted to shoot, but the dress she wore was too tight. "Curse this dress!" She put some weight into it, which tore the dress.

She took the first shot, and hit in the center of MacGuffin's target.

"All right! Great shot!" Sora called to her.

Merida looked to Sora and the others, smiled and winked at them, then moved to the next target.

"Merida stop this!" the queen got up and walked over to her.

Merida went over to the next one, shot another arrow, and again she hit in the center of the target.

"Don't you dare loose another arrow!" the queen said still walking up. Then reached the last target.

"You've got this, Merida!" Sora exclaimed.

"You stop encouraging her!" the queen yelled to Sora. "Merida, I forbid it."

Merida let loose the arrow and it hit Dingwall's arrow, splitting it in half, and went all the way through the target.

"Go, Merida!" Sora and his friends yelled happily.

Merida turned back to them with a smile on her face, but then turned around to her mother.

"Come!" she grabbed Merida by her arm and pulled her along. "Boys! You too! Come!" she looked back to the four and they followed.

As they followed the queen they heard people asking each other questions like "Who are those four?" And "Are they from here?"

* * *

Inside the castle, the queen forced Merida in, and pushed Sora and the others in as well.

"I've just about had enough of you and your friends lass!" the queen said angrily.

"You're the one that wants me to..." Merida was about to say, but the queen went and raved on.

"You embarrassed them. You embarrassed me!"

"I followed the rules!" Merida managed to say.

"You don't know what you've done!" the queen slammed the door behind her.

"It'll be fire and sword if it's not set right."

"Just listen!" Merida yelled annoyed.

"I am the queen! You listen to me!" Queen Elinor raised her voice. "And you four! I told you to be on your best behavior! You encouraged her to do something that you all knew was wrong. You talked her into this, didn't you?!"

"Mother, you leave them alone!" Merida defended them. "They had nothing to do with this! It was all me!"

"I will deal with you boys later," she turned back to Merida.

"This is so unfair!" Merida complained.

"Unfair?" the queen got confused.

"You're never there for me," Merida picked up a sword. "This whole marriage is what you want. Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No. You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do..." Merida paced, swinging the sword. "...trying to make me be like you. Well, I'm not going to be like you."

"You're acting like a child."

"And you're a beast," Merida went over to a tapestry of her and her parents on the wall and poked it with the sword. "That's what you are!"

"Merida." The queen tried to stop her.

"I'll never be like you," Merida kept the sword on the tapestry.

"No, stop that!"

"I'd rather die than be like you!" Merida yelled and split the tapestry.

The queen had gasped at what she'd just done, then glared at her and walked over to her. "Merida you are a princess." she took the sword and tossed it aside, then stripped Merida of her bow and arrow. "I expect you to act like one." She walked over to the fireplace and threw Merida's bow in the fire.

Merida gasped, and the queen just stared angrily at her. After that Merida ran out of the room crying.

"Merida!" Sora called and took off after her.

"Sora!" Riku, Donald and Goofy called to him.

"Merida!" the queen yelled out to her. "Merida!" but then she looked back to the fireplace, took one of the tools and pulled Merida's burnt bow out. "What have I done?"

"Great. I hope you're happy now," Riku said to the queen. "Ever hear the phrase two wrongs don't make a right? Huh?!"

Then the queen just broke down crying at the sight of Merida's burnt bow.

"Come on," Riku said to Donald and Goofy. "We gotta find them." Then all three of them ran out of the room, leaving Queen Elinor alone.

* * *

Outside the castle, Merida and Sora both rode out on Merida's horse, Angus. Merida still crying, buried her face into the back her horse's neck.

They rode deep into the forest, Angus ran and ran as fast as he could. They passed through nothing but tress and bushes, all the greenage looking the same, until finally Angus stopped and Merida and Sora were thrown forward, off Angus' back.

"Angus!" Merida said tearfully to him.

Merida and Sora got up and saw they were in a circle of big, black rocks, standing tall, like Stonehenge.

All of a sudden, the long grass started to blow, but there was no wind.

Merida looked all around, then she looked to see a little blue misty object.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"A wisp," Merida answered and they both walked up to it.

Merida attempted to touch it, but it vanished into thin air, then reappeared a few feet away, along with more.

Merida looked back to her horse. "Come on, Angus." She tried to get him to follow, but he hid behind those tall rocks. "Angus!" she said annoyed to her horse, but he just stayed where he was. Merida sighed. "Come on, Sora. Let's have a look."

"All right. But just in case there are Heartless," Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"Oh, that big key of yours?" Merida asked.

"It's called a Key-blade. It's a powerful weapon. It chose me for what seems like ages ago." Sora remembered when he first encountered the Heartless and got the Keyblade.

"Come on. Let's follow those wisps."

They walked towards the wisps, following a trail of them.

Angus whinnied and followed them.

They followed the trail of wisps went through more of the greenage of the forest and the trail stopped at a small cottage covered in greenage.

"Why would the wisps lead us here?" Merida asked.

"I'm not sure. But let's find out," Sora replied and they walked on to the old cottage.

They went to the place, opened the door, and a bell above them rung as they opened it.

Inside was old and musty and there were art carvings all over. There were pots, puppets, figurines and statues.

"Oh, look around," they heard a voice from behind.

Merida and Sora looked behind them to see an old lady, with warts all over her face, wearing a black dress, she had black earrings on her ears, and her gray hair was all bunched up, behind her head in a big braid. She was carving a big piece of wood into a bear statue. "You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off."

Merida and Sora looked all around and saw all the wood carvings were all bear designed. "Uh, who are you?" Merida asked.

"Just a humble woodcarver," the old lady answered.

"I don't understand," Merida said and picked up a bear head pot.

Sora put away the Keyblade and looked around. He went next to Merida and picked up a wooden cane, with a bear head for a handle. "It's all bear themed."

They turned around and the old lady stood right next to them and flinched. "See anything you like?" she asked while sweeping.

"Perhaps a touch of whimsy to brighten any dank chamber?" she dropped her broom and went over to a carving of two bears on a seesaw.

"But the Will-o'-the-wisps, they..." Merida was about to say, but then the old lady cut her off.

"Oh, this is one of a kind," the lady held up another carving of a bear catching fish from a lake. "I'll make you a deal for this rare prize."

Merida and Sora looked at it closely but then turned around and gasped at what they saw. Her broom was sweeping the floor, but no one was using it.

"Your broom!" Merida exclaimed. But then the old lady snapped her fingers, and it stopped and fell to the floor. "It was sweeping by itself."

"That's ridiculous," the old woman tried to reason. "Wood cannot be imbued with magical properties. I should know I'm a wit...Whittler. Of wood." She ran over to the other side of the place and grabbed another carving. "How about this conversation starter. It's made of yew wood. Tough as stone." She held it up and it was a wooden picture of a bear being blessed by another bear as God.

Merida and Sora both looked around and on a bear statue, they saw a still, lifelike crow.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah!" she stopped them. "That's stuffed."

Merida stared into the crow's lifelike eyes and was about to touch it, but then it not only moved, it snapped its beak it her. Then the strangest thing of all happened. "Staring is rude." It talked!

"The crow's talking!" Merida exclaimed and jumped back and Sora raised the Keyblade.

"That's not all I can do." And then the crow started singing.

Then the old lady snapped her fingers again and this time, her broom hit the crow, and it tried to sweep him away, but it got back up and squawked at the broom, scaring it off, and making it hide behind a shelf.

"You're a witch!" Merida exclaimed and looked back to the witch.

"Woodcarver," was all she said and started working on another carving.

"That's why the wisps led me here." Merida went on.

"Woodcarver!" the witch exclaimed and went to another carving.

"You'll change my fate!"

"Woodcarver!" she slammed an axe down on a log of wood.

"You see, it's my mother," Merida tried to explain.

"I'm not a witch!" the witch yelled and jumped down from where she stood. "Too many unsatisfied customers."

Sora went by Merida's side still holding the Keyblade.

"If you or your little friend aren't going to buy anything, get out," she snapped her fingers and a bunch of blades and sharp objects came up behind her.

Merida flinched and backed away, Sora followed still wielding the Keyblade, and the witch moved towards them.

"No. The wisps led us here!" Merida exclaimed.

"I don't care!" yelled the witch and she kept making them back up then opened the door with her magic. "Get out! Shoo! Be gone with you!"

"I'll buy it all," Merida said and the witch stopped.

"What was that?" asked the witch.

"Every carving," Merida repeated, and the sharp objects pointed to the witch.

"And how are you going to pay for that, sweetie?" the blades turned back to Merida and Sora.

"With this," Merida took off a silver medallion designed with bear heads.

"Oh, my that's lovely, that is," the witch stared in awe and her crow came and landed on her head.

"That would set us up for months," said the crow.

The blades all dropped to the floor and witch tried to take it but Merida pulled it away.

"Every carving and one spell," Merida finished her terms.

The crow squawked and the witch grabbed him by his beak, then threw him on the floor. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"She has a point, Merida," Sora put away the Keyblade. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I want a spell to change my mum. That will change my fate."

"Done!" the witch took Merida's trinket and she pushed them forward and walked out of the cottage, then she snapped her fingers which closed the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Merida.

"You never conjure where you carve," the witch replied and opened the door. Inside the place was completely different.

Inside there were now candles all over the place, books and potions , and a big cauldron in the center.

"The last time I did this was for a prince." The witch clapped her hands and the cauldron started to glow green on the inside.

"A prince?" Sora asked confused.

"Easy on the eyes. Tight pants," said the crow.

"He demanded I give him the strength of ten men. And he gave me this for a spell." She held up a ring with two axes crossed as a symbol. "A spell that would change his fate."

Merida looked close at the ring. "And did he get what he was after?"

The witch laughed. "Yes. And made off especially attractive mahogany cheese board. Now what don I need?" she asked herself and started to browse through all her items. "Just a little bit of this." she threw something into a cauldron, turning what was inside dark, purple and misty.

The witch started to look under something, pulled out another little item, and threw it in the cauldron, making it glow blue.

The crow came down from the ceiling, landed on Merida's shoulder, then pulled out a piece of her red hair.

He gave it to the witch and she put it in the cauldron, turning it red like lava.

"That'll do," said the witch as she stepped onto a stool and started to mix the potion which was now yellow glowing. She pulled out her mixer, and part of it melted. After doing that, she put on a welding mask, then gave one to her crow. Then she sprinkled something in, making the glow of it grow brighter.

Merida looked close at it, but the witch put her hand on Merida's face, covering it.

A bright light then flashed, causing Sora, who stood next to the exit for the whole thing to shield his eyes.

The light flashed and faded in only a second or two.

"And now let's see. What do we have here?" the witch took off her mask then used a pair of metal pinchers to pull something out of the cauldron. She took it and set it on a small cloth on a table. The crow pecked at it, but then the witch slapped him away.

"A cake?" Merida asked seeing as it was just a tiny, bite sized cake.

"You don't want it?" asked the witch.

"Yes. I want it," Merida replied. "You're sure if I give this to my mum, it will change my fate?"

The witch started to laugh again. "Trust me. It'll do the trick, dear." She wrapped it up, gave it to Merida, then moved her and Sora out of the cottage. "Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight. What was that thing about the spell?"

"Did you say something about..." they looked behind and saw the cottage was gone, and they were standing in front of those tall rocks again. "...the spell?"

"Are you sure about this, Merida. How do we know she's not the on sending in Heartless?"

"I don't have any other choice, Sora. If I want to be free from my mother and her ways, I must do this."

"Sora! Merida!" they both heard that squawking voice and looked behind to see Riku, Donald and Goofy, all with their weapons at hand.

"There you two are. We thought the Heartless had gotten to you," said Riku.

"Did you see any?" Sora asked.

"They slowed us down when we were looking for you and Merida. Where did you go?"

"We met this old woman who turned out to be a witch, but she gave Merida something that she thinks will change Queen Elinor. Though I'm worried that old woman is responsible for bringing the Heartless."

Then the four all looked to Merida.

"Sorry. I've made up my mind. I'm doing what I have to."

"Just be careful. We don't even know who that old lady really was," said Sora.

"Come on. Let's head back," Merida said and mounted Angus.

* * *

**All right. I'm gonna stop there. Sorry I waited a long time to update. For some reason I just haven't been feeling up to this, but I don't know why. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter, well you know what happens if you've seen Brave. Please read, review, and enjoy.**


	5. Bear Queen

**All right. Here we go again. Here's where what happened in the move, happens in Kingdom Hearts. Merida turns her mother in a bear. And I don't know if anyone else noticed, but in Brave, one of the witch's carvings, I noticed it was the Pizza Planet truck from Toy Story. Its made an appearance in another Disney movie, like how it has in others I've seen, but I won't point them out. And also, a little spoiler, I'm gonna take them to a surprising world. Someplace, they and you would least expect. Any guesses? No? Anyway, let's move on.**

* * *

Sora and his friends had been accompanied by Merida back to the castle after leaving the forest. They encountered no Heartless on their way there, but Sora and his three friends all kept their weapons at hand, just to be safe.

Once back at the castle, the five had gone inside, and once they entered the king, the three Lords and all the other men could be heard singing throughout the entire castle.

Sora and his friends all followed Merida, and they snuck into the kitchen, undetected by any of the maids or guards, or anyone else.

Once in the kitchen, after making sure no one was around, Merida went inside and she closed the door behind them after the other four were in.

Merida went and set the cake wrapped in a cloth on a table, and looked to a big, bronze pot over the fire place. She took that pot, poured it into a smaller gray tea pot, made the tea and finally she put the cake, which was to change her mother on a small plate.

"Once more, are you sure you wanna do this, Merida?" Riku asked as Merida set the tea and cake on a tray.

"I have to. If I want to be free from my mum's ways, this is my only choice," Merida replied picking up the tray.

"I hope you know what you're doing. We don't know what that cake will do to her," Sora spoke up.

"Gawrsh. What if that cake is full of darkness?" Goofy chimed in.

"Yeah. It could turn your mother into a Heartless," Donald squawked.

"Trust me, boys. I know what I'm doing," Merida reassured them.

She began to walk towards the exit doors, with Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy following.

But then a door behind them opened.

"Merida," came a woman's voice.

"Mum," Merida turned to her mother, the queen. She started to stammer a little, then set the tray on the table.

"I've been worried sick," the queen said walking up to her daughter and out her hands on her arms.

"You were?" Merida managed to say, but then the queen continued saying, "I didn't know where you'd gone, or when you'd come back. I didn't know what to think. Look at your dress." She looked down to Merida's dress which was torn and covered in dirt stains.

"Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt. And I had Sora with me," she turned to Sora and the others.

"Well, you're home now, so that's the end of it," Queen Elinor said relieved. Then she looked to Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. "Boys, please excuse my behavior earlier. I just haven't been myself lately. And after all, you did save Merida the other day from those monstrosities."

"No trouble, Your Highness," they all said in unison.

The queen looked sincerely to them, then turned back to Merida . "I've pacified the Lords for now. Your father's out there 'entertaining' them."

They all listened in to hear the king still singing with all the men.

"Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made," Queen Elinor went on.

Merida picked up the cake on the plate and held it up.

"What's this?" the queen asked.

"It's a peace offering," Merida responded. "I made it for you. Special."

"You made this for me," the queen took the plate and a fork that was next to the cake.

She used the fork to cut a small piece off the cake, and Sora and his friends began to worry, hoping the cake wasn't defiled with darkness.

The queen ate a piece, and for a few seconds nothing happened. "Interesting flavor."

"How do you feel?" asked Merida.

"Do you see anything or feel any dark thoughts. Anything at all?" Sora also asked, hoping this didn't have anything to do with the Heartless.

"What is that?" the queen asked seemingly no one.

"Different?" Merida asked again.

"Tart and, gamy," the queen set the cake down and she went for the tea.

"Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that?" Merida asked yet again.

Queen Elinor drank some of the tea and said, "Oh, that's better. Now, why don't we go upstairs to the Lords, and put this whole kerfuffle to rest?" she put her hand on Merida's shoulder, then they walked to the exit. She looked back to the guys. "You boys are welcome to come and watch as all our guests do. It's your choice." And she and Merida left the kitchen.

Once Merida and the queen were out of the kitchen, Sora looked to his friends. "Well, I guess the cake wasn't full of darkness. Thankfully."

"But what was it supposed to do then?" Riku asked.

"Maybe the witch was a phony," Donald suggested.

"No. She couldn't have been. At her cottage, she had spells, potions. Everything."

"Maybe she just did a bake spell, and tricked Merida, then," Riku spoke up.

"I don't know. But something about that place didn't feel right to me. It felt strange, like something different from either the Heartless or Nobodies."

"Let's check into it, just to be safe," Riku suggested.

And the four walked up the stairs and out the kitchen.

When they headed to where the king and the men were, they saw Merida and Queen Elinor stopped at the entrance doorway, and Queen Elinor wasn't looking too well. She was leaning against the wall with her hand.

Sora looked to them even more concerned and went over to Merida.

"Oh, suddenly I'm not so well," said the queen.

"How do you feel about the marriage now?" asked Merida.

"Merida!" Queen Elinor exclaimed. "Just take me to my room." Then she saw Sora. "Be a gentleman and help me."

Sora looked to Merida and she said, "She needs to rest. Help me take her to her room."

Sora then walked over and the queen put her left hand over Sora's shoulder, and her right hand on Merida's, then they made their way through to get to Queen Elinor's room, and Riku, Donald and Goofy followed behind.

They went past the king, who was having two men move a big, stuffed brown bear onto the throne, so he could shoot it with a bow and arrow.

Sora and Merida walked past them all and went up the stairs, but then they heard the voices of one of the Lords. "My lady Queen." said Lord Mcguffin. "We've been waiting patiently."

"Milords," Queen Elinor turned to the three Lords. "I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer."

What happened next shocked Sora and the guys; The queen let out a loud burp, and Donald tried to hold in his laughter, but ended up chuckling a little.

Riku then hit Donald on the back of the head. "Knock it off."

"Hey!" Donald glared to him.

"Presently. Now if you'll excuse us," the queen groaned. And Sora and Merida continued helping her walk up the stairs.

The king then shot an arrow at the stuffed bear, and hit it right in the nose. "Elinor, look. It's Mor'du!" He laughed.

"Elinor. are you all right, dear?" King Fergus asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine," she said without looking back as they made it upstairs. "Go about avenging your leg." She groaned again.

Sora and Merida, along with Riku, Donald and Goofy made it to the queen's room.

Inside it had brown walls, with strange looking, circular symbols carved into the walls all over, dressers and desks all around the room, a fireplace and in the center, there was a bed, fit for a king.

Merida moved Queen Elinor over to the bed, and she was looking even more sick by the minute.

"I really hope that cake wasn't poisonous or full of darkness," Sora said soft enough for only Riku to hear.

"If it was poisonous or full of darkness, that would have kicked in a long time ago," Riku said as soft as Sora did.

The guys all stood off to the side, near the door, while Merida helped her mother into bed and covered her with the sheet. "Just take all the time you need to getting yourself right, Mum. Then maybe you might have something new to say on the marriage."

"What was in that cake?" Queen Elinor asked, and it shocked Merida.

"Cake," Merida scoffed.

The queen groaned and rolled over and fell of to the other side of the bed.

"So I'll just tell them that the wedding's off, then?" Merida asked.

But the only thing they heard was her groaning.

Merida walked over to the other side, and Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy all concerned, drew their weapons and followed close behind.

They went over to see the queen covered with the sheet, groaning deeply.

Then the queen started to get up, but what was really shocking was that it wasn't the queen in her normal size, it was something really tall that stood up. Then the sheet fell off, and what stood so tall was a big, black bear.

Merida gasped and the bear moved all around in a drowsy-like state.

Merida screamed as it turned down to them all.

It walked over to them and Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy threw themselves in front of Merida, raising their weapons.

"Bear!" Merida yelled.

The bear's expression became confused, and it looked to its shadow caused by the light from the fireplace, then got scared at the sight of it, and it threw itself over Merida and the guys protecting them.

It turned down towards Merida who screamed at it then it backed away.

After that it looked to its paws and it looked really confused.

The bear turned to a small drawer and pulled out a small mirror, looked at its reflection, then freaked out.

It backed away on its hind legs, and fell on the bed, crushing it, and then it got up, tried walking, but then knocked over a dresser. It then slipped on a book, and started to knock a bunch of things over; The other tables, the chairs and a green tapestry with the kingdom's symbol on the wall.

"What's this bear's problem?" Donald asked. "It's afraid of itself."

Merida then realized something. "Mum?

The bear threw the tapestry off itself.

"You're...You're a bear!" Merida exclaimed. "Why a bear

"You mean to tell me that cake turned her into a bear," Sora spoke out.

"Oh, that scaffy witch gave me a gammy spell."

The bear queen looked to Merida.

"It's not my fault. I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. I just wanted her to change you."

The bear queen then roared angrily at her daughter.

Merida went over and sat on the bed, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy stood off to the side, then the bear queen got back up and started to pace back and forth, giving Merida a lecture in the way she could, by growling lightly at her.

"There's no point in having a go at me. The witch is to blame. Goggly old hag," Merida said to her black bear mother.

The bear queen moved her ripped up green dress and picked up her gold tiara.

"So what do we do?" Riku asked. "We can't let anyone see her like this."

"I know," Merida replied. "Eyes all over the place. Unbelievable. I'll get her to fix this."

The bear queen put on her tiara, then lifted her ruined dress, then she picked up the bed sheet.

"Why do I always get blamed for everything? It's just not fair." Merida ranted on.

"We need to find a way to sneak her out," Sora spoke out.

The bear queen then opened the door, now covering herself with the bed sheet, and walked out.

"Mum, you can't go out there," Merida followed her.

But the queen didn't listen, and she walked down the hall, where torches hung all over, lighting up the place.

Merida and the guys went past her then stopped in front of her.

"Mum. What are you doing? Dad. The Bear King? If he so much as sees you, you're dead."

"He hates bears, doesn't he?" Goofy asked.

"Ever since he lost his leg to the demon bear Mor'du, he's had a grudge against them all," Merida replied.

Then they heard the voices of one of the men.

Merida took a peak at the end of the hallway, looked towards the stairs and saw the king and all the men. She turned back to the guys. "My dad is coming. We can't let him see my mum like this." Then she looked behind them to see her mother walking away back down the hall. "Mum!"

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy saw her then ran after her, and Merida followed behind, after picking up stuff her mother knocked over.

They'd ran through the halls, following the bear queen trying to catch up.

"Mum, wait!" Merida caught up and went in front of her bear mother. "We have to-" But the bear queen kept running and knocked a candle holder down. "Stop." Merida said trying to keep up with her mother. "Stop!" She grabbed the sheet her mother covered herself with, and accidentally pulled it off.

The bear queen looked down to herself, and covered herself up, thinking she was exposed.

"You're covered with fur. You're not naked," Merida tried to reassure her mother. "It's not like anyone's gonna see you."

"Uh, Merida," Sora pointed to her left, then she looked and saw the maid standing there in shock.

The bear queen smiled nervously at the maid, then she screamed and ran off.

"Now you've done it," Merida looked up to her mother.

"Ah, phooey," said Donald.

"Great. Now the king's gonna know," Riku stated.

"We need to get her out of here before the king finds us," Sora chimed in.

And the bear queen started to walk off again.

Merida ran after her then got in front of her, where they were in the center of four hallways. "Would you just listen to me? We can't go this way. You'll be seen."

And then they heard all the men yelling.

"We're doomed!" Donald yelled.

"Not yet," Riku spoke up.

"Quick this way!" Merida ran down the hallway she was in front of, Sora and Riku followed, but the bear queen ran in the opposite direction, and Donald and Goofy followed her.

Merida, Sora and Riku, ran down the hall they took, down a flight of stairs, but then they all stopped and saw that they were missing the bear queen, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

In another area of the castle, the bear queen Elinor, ran to the end of a hallway and tried to hide behind a purple tapestry on the wall.

"Your Highness, that'll never work," Goofy said to the bear queen. "Quick in here." He gestured to a door on their right.

The bear queen pushed open the door, Donald and Goofy followed behind, then they closed the door.

Inside the room, there were deer heads mounted on the walls all over, and stuffed birds sat on shelves all around. And right next to the fireplace, the triplets were on a stuffed bear, putting bird wings on the back, and a deer head on its own head.

The bear queen gasped, and the triplets looked and saw their bear mother and gasped, then the deer head's mouth on the bear dropped open.

"It's your mother," Donald explained.

* * *

Making their way through the hallways, Merida, Sora and Riku all searched everywhere, trying to find Bear Queen Elinor, before King Fergus and all his men did.

"Mum?" Merida whispered softly looking for her mother.

"This castle's so big, she could be anywhere," Riku pointed out.

Then they heard the shouting of the men, and all made a run for it.

They all his behind a wall of another hallway, and looked to see all the men running down the one before that one.

After the men were all gone, they continued running and then they heard a crashing sound from a room at the end of the hallway, and Merida tripped over a flipped table on the floor.

* * *

The three made their way into the room, and found the bear queen, along with Donald and Goofy.

The queen was ordering the triplets to put back all the stuffed deer and birds back in the right places.

The triplets looked to their sister and gestured to their bear mother, and their faces showed that they asked, "What's going on here?"

"A witch turned mum into a bear. It's not my fault. We've got to get out of the castle I need your help."

The triplets gave her a look, and Merida and the others knew they wanted something in return for their help.

"All right, you can have my dessert for 3 weeks," Merida offered.

But they weren't satisfied.

"Okay, fine. A year," Merida altered the deal.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they can help us," Sora asked.

"Trust me. They can get away with murder. If anyone can help us, they can," Merida assured. "Wait here. I need to get out of this dress." And she went out of the room and into another nearby one.

One of the triplets grabbed a small pot that was near the fireplace, and one pulled out a small fake frog on a stick. Those two ran out of the room, and to another area hallway, then one roared into the pot, so that it sounded like a bear, and the other shook the frog, so its shadow looked like a bear's.

Merida then rejoined them, now wearing a dark blue-green dress, and had a bow and arrows on her back.

After they got the attention of the king and his men, the third of the triplets helped Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and the bear queen move out.

They could hear the king and all his men yelling, chasing after the triplets fake bear routine, as they ran through the halls, following the third of Merida's brothers.

The young prince halted them as they came to an end in the hallway, then went on ahead to make sure the coast was clear.

After a minute, he made a bird sound, then they all followed him again.

He took them all the way downstairs, to the now empty room where the king and his men were all singing, then made their way to the door that lead to the kitchen, but as they were right in front, the prince stopped them again.

He opened the door a little and saw the maid who'd seen Queen Elinor as a bear, along with a couple other maids.

Then there was a clattering sound, and they turned her attention to the fireplace. There one of the triplets fell to the bottom, with a chicken on its head. When the maid saw him, she screamed and ran off, and the other two maids followed.

The prince pushed open the door and they all made their way down.

"Come on, Mum. Quick," Merida said to her mother making her way down the stairs.

The bear queen followed, but bumped her head on the door, and groaned a little, but Merida shushed her.

The bear queen continued to follow her daughter but slipped on the stairs, and fell the rest of the way, and Sora, Riku Donald and Goofy followed.

She stood up, but she was so tall that and started to bump into a bunch of stuff, like pots hanging above her and things on the wall.

The triplets came up to them, two of them covered in soot from the chimney and looked up to Merida and her friends.

The bear queen looked down to her sons and growled lowly and a little worriedly.

"They'll be fine. Won't you boys?" Merida turned to her brothers.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Mum, we've got to hurry," Merida moved her mother outside the door, then turned back to the triplets. "Now, I'll be back soon. Go on and help yourselves to anything as a reward."

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy followed the bear queen outside, and Merida closed the door behind them.

The made their way out of the castle grounds, out the front gate, and into the forest.

"So now what?" Sora asked Merida.

"We've got to find the witch's cottage. Only she can tell us how to change my mum back."

"Well, we'll need to be careful," Riku spoke out and drew his Soul Eater. "There could be Heartless anywhere."

"Yeah. We'll need to be on guard, so you'll wanna stay close to us, Merida," Sora said drawing the Kingdom Key Keyblade.

Donald and Goofy pulled out their Mage's staff and Knight's Shield and they all made their way into the forest.

* * *

They made their way through the dark forest, past the greenery of the tress, grass and bushes all around. They'd encountered no Heartless, while making their way back to the witch's cottage, but Sora and his friends all kept their weapons at hand, for extra precaution.

They'd then come to the area where all those big stone rocks stood tall in a big circle, and Merida started to look all around.

"Where are the wisps?" Merida said searching all around.

"What are wisps?" Riku asked.

"They're these little clouds of blue mist. They made a trail when we saw them, and led us to the witch's cottage," Sora answered.

"Come out, wisps. Come on out," Merida went on with her search. "Lead us to the witch's cottage. We're here!"

"I don't think they're listening, if they're here," said Goofy.

"Fine. Don't come out now that my mum's watching."

"Well, where was the last place you saw them, when you were here before?" Riku asked again.

"I was standing right here and the wisp appeared right there," Merida replied and gestured in front of her. "Then a whole trail of them led me and Sora off into the forest."

Then her bear mother started to walk off, down a trail into the forest.

"Oh, does she think we're just going to happen upon the witch's cottage?" Merida asked herself.

"Well, let's follow her," Sora chimed in. "She may find something. But be on guard. Heartless could be anywhere." And he along with his three friends all drew their weapons, then followed the bear queen.

The five all followed the bear queen down the trail, and deeper into the forest. As they went on, it got darker, but thankfully there were no Heartless in sight, though there were scary looking trees, with twisty branches on the sides of them as they went further.

As it started to get darker, they could hear howling sounds in the distance, and then it became familiar to Merida and Sora.

"Mum, I know this place," Merida said. "The witch's cottage." She turned to her left. "It's this way! Come on! Hurry!" And she ran off in that direction, Sora followed by her side, and the others all followed from behind.

Sora and Merida ran down a pathway into the forest, where branches on trees were lower, and they had to duck to avoid hitting any branches.

Finally they came to an end, and there was the witch's cottage.

"I can't believe it. We found it," Merida said relieved.

"Now let's get this curse taken care of," Sora said.

They both ran down to the cottage, and Riku, Donald, Goofy and the bear queen followed behind them.

Merida went and opened the door, but when she looked inside, the place was empty; There was no witch, no carvings, no anything, except the cauldron in the center of the place.

"She was here," Merida said disappointedly.

"Where could she have gone," Sora asked himself.

Merida closed the door, then turned behind her bear mother. "No, really. She was just here."

The bear queen groaned in disappointment.

"Wait," Merida walked a few feet away, and tried what the witch did, then snapped her fingers. She went back over and opened the door, but nothing changed. "No!" Merida closed the door, then opened it again, but nothing changed. She closed the door and opened it again a few more times, but still nothing changed. It was just an empty room.

Merida walked in farther and then a bell above them rang.

Sora looked down to see she triggered a tripwire.

Then they looked left to see something small, and rounded roll from a basket on a wooden board in the wall.

That small object rolled down the board, hit a bear carving on wheels. Then that bear carving moved over to a shovel, knocked it over, and hit a knife by the handle, sending it flying through the air, and cut something hanging above the cauldron. After that the knife hit the wall, missing Merida by only a few feet.

And then the cauldron let out green smoke.

Merida, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy all walked over to the cauldron, with the bear queen right behind them, and then the face of the witch appeared in the green smoke. "Welcome to the Crafty Carver. Home of bear-themed carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time. But if you'd like to enquire about portraits or wedding cake toppers, pour vial 1 into the cauldron."

They looked to see on a small chair, five vials sitting next to the cauldron.

"If you'd like the menu of Gaelic, vial 2. If you're that red haired lass or spiky haired lad, vial 3."

Merida quickly took the vial, and she poured the potion into the cauldron.

A puff of smoke made the witch vanish, but in a few seconds, her face reappeared. "Princess or young lad, I'm off to the Wickerman Festival in Stornway, and won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent."

Merida gasped, then looked to her mother who glared at her.

"We didn't think that it would be this bad," Sora said in disbelief.

"Unless you remember these words," the witch went on, and the smoke turned red. "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride." And then it turned back to green.

"'Fate be changed...Mend the bond.' What does that mean?" Merida asked confused.

"Beats me," Sora replied.

"One more time," said the witch, then the smoke turned red once more. "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond, torn by pride." And it turned back to green again. "That's it. Ta-ta. And thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver." Her head then disappeared.

"No! Where'd you go?" Merida said really confused now, and she started pouring in all the vials. "Maybe there's a book of spells. Look around. We need more vials." Merida panicked.

Then the others all started to look but found nothing.

In the cauldron, the witch's speeches all began to overlap, and looked like it was overloading as the light got brighter.

The light got so bright that the bear queen threw herself over her daughter, and Riku went near Sora, Donald and Goofy, and he created a dark shield all around them.

The next thing they new, the cauldron burst and destroyed the whole cottage.

Riku made the dark shield disappear and they all looked to the ruins of the cottage.

Merida and her mother looked to each other, and both looked worried.

And then it began to pour down rain.

Merida took pieces of the destroyed cottage with Sora, Donald and Goofy's help, and with the wood, they'd created a small shelter to cover themselves from the rai

The bear queen went under as they finished, and Merida and Sora put the last piece needed above her. After it was done, they all got under except Riku.

"Well we should get some sleep," said Sora. "We'll be able to figure out what the witch meant tomorrow. Riku, what about you?"

"You go ahead and get some rest. I'll take a night watch, because you never know when some Heartless might come out," Riku offered.

"All right. If you get tired, wake me up, and I'll take over."

"Will do."

Sora, Donald and Goofy all laid back and began to fall asleep.

Merida sat and looked to her bear mother. "We'll sort it out tomorrow." Merida reassured, knowing they were both scared.

Her bear mother then laid back and tried to fall asleep.

Riku looked back to Merida. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out. I know that you'll have your mom back in no time."

"Thanks," she replied, happy he was trying to help. But then Merida just looked down and felt guilty.

* * *

**All right. Sorry I took a long time in updating but I do have other stories. Anyhow, I hope you liked this one. Clever of Sora and the guys to worry that the witch could have been controlling the Heartless. But if you've seen Brave, I think you know who the real villain is. So yeah, I hope you liked this one. Please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
